Invasion
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Lyra wasn't the type of person to give in; Silver simply was very, very convincing. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping. NSFW / Smut.


Lyra wasn't the type of person to give in so easily, especially when it involved her rival.

With her bare back pressed against the wall roughly, she clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck. Her warm breath hit Silver's bare, marked neck. She let out a muffled moan against his skin, bucking her hips against his own. Silver, on the other hand, held on to the girl, grunting as he thrust into her at a fixed pace. One hand was against the wall, while the other caressed her body here and there. His lips would meet her neck every now and then, and he'd nip and nibble on her soft, creamy skin. Both teens were pressed together in that small as hell closet, not even caring of their devious activity.

She didn't know how they ended up having casual sex in the closet. From what she remembered, she was simply lurking here and there, in her tight, black Rocket uniform, trying to stop Team Rocket from taking over the Radio Tower. Lyra noted how empty the ground floor was, merely shrugging it off and going about with her mission. It wasn't until she reached the stairs, when she heard his anger tainted voice.

"Team Rocket, you fuckers! Stop this bullshit right now!"

Unfortunately for her, she was the first 'grunt' that he had seen in the tower that was 'invading'. He had stormed over to her, and confronted her. At first, he thought she was a mere nobody. That was, until he noted the pigtails. He yelled her name furiously, and had pushed her to the nearest closet—in case that someone would happened to walk into them as they argued and bickered, and plus, he didn't want to grab anyone's attention. He did have an organization to stop, after all.

Their arguing quickly arose from glaring at each other, to standing close, their faces mere centimeters away from one another. As if they even had a choice; the damn closet was so small, and yet it had almost nothing inside to occupy it. It wasn't until his blind rage got the better of Silver, and he ended up roughly ripping her uniform off her small body. There she was, in her cute but lacy bra and panties in front of him. Out of her part, she angrily tried to do the same to Silver's clothes, successfully removing his jacket and shirt, before reaching for his belt. She unbuckled his belt out of anger, and suddenly froze as she realized what she was doing to him. Both teens simply looked at each other for a mere moment. It was like some invisible force had bestowed upon the two. That lead to the two roughly leaning in as they crashed their lips together hungrily. Silver's hands were traveling all over her, the sudden ache for her body stimulating him to press himself against her small body.

The brunette easily gave into him, as she fisted his red locks and let his name slur out of her lips. She didn't know how she had gotten so vulnerable to Silver. Maybe it was the way he felt her up with those magical hands he had—at least magical for her. Lyra instinctively grind against him as she threw her head back against the wall in the heat of the moment, her body suddenly aching for him badly.

They wasted no time. The two quickly removed the rest of their clothing, not caring about foreplay. Their staggered breathing seemed to be the only thing heard, other than their occasional moaning. And then, Silver swiftly entered her, emitting out a groan of pleasure. "Fuck..."

Their bodies moved against each other, in a state of ecstasy. Lyra didn't care, she was loving it all. At that moment, the greatest sensation was Silver fucking her senselessly against that damn wall. All she could do at this point was moan out his name, which encouraged him to increase his speed, and enjoy it.

After a good while of nothing but thrusting, grinding, and moaning, she shuddered, gasping as her orgasm hit her. Before she could scream out Silver's name in pleasure, he took her lips into his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to shut her up. Her walls clenched around him, causing himself to moan into their sloppy kiss, breaking it as he climax with and deep inside her. Their heavy breathing was all that filled up the small closet. She clung to him, reaching to clumsily kiss his lips with evident exhaustion.

He waited for the moment to die down, and he swiftly pulled out of the girl, leaning against the wall. Silver blinked, his eyes trailed around the barely lit closet, and sighed as the exhausted crashed on him. It then hit him, leaving him stupefied. He had sex with Lyra, his rival. "..." He somehow didn't care at all, actually.

The two dressed in silence. When they gathered their belongings, Silver opened the closet door, and peeked around, breathing a sigh of relief. They didn't attract any attention, despite how loud they were—

The brunette softly hugged him from behind, burying her face against back cutely, showing how exhausted she was. He didn't say anything, simply emitting out another sigh, and pulled her against him as he slowly guided her out of the Radio Tower for now. There's always tomorrow for dealing with weaklings like them, Silver had concluded.

Lyra wasn't the type of person to give in; Silver simply was very, very convincing.

* * *

**A/N: Racy smut is quick haha. This is for a certain someone. They wanted SoulSilver smut. So here you go. You know who you are.  
I'm trying to improve on writing smut, so bear with me. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Pokémon! ... Okay, fine. I don't own it. /cries/  
**


End file.
